Sakura Kiriyazuki
Sakura Kiriyazuki (キリヤズキサクラ, Kiriyazuki Sakura) is a character in 5Ds Blazing Gale. She is in the Blaze Blue dorm and the younger sister of Jason Kiriyazuki and one of the Signers. She is also known by her distinction, Wind Angel Signer (風天使のシグナー, Kazetenshi no Shigunā) Personality Sakura's personality is mainly calm and polite, such as using respectful titles for her friends and family (mainly addressing people with the -san honorific). However, she has also been shown to have a passionate spirit towards respect, as she scolded Tetsuo/Komeshi for putting down his deck because it was ineffective in a Turbo Duel. In some aspects, her personality tends to resemble Jason's as well, although not to the same extent. Design Season 1 Sakura's outfits of a typical Japanese schoolgirl uniform, complete with a tan blouse and black skirt. She has mostly reddish-brown hair. She carries her golden Duel Disc on her left arm and a textbook in her other hand. Season 2 In Season 2, Sakura gains a pair of red and blue knee high boots with a beanie with the kanji for Stardust (星屑, Hoshikuzu). In this outfit, Sakura resembles Hikari (Dawn) from the Pokemon series. Biography Sakura was born on November 15, three years later than her brother. She always wanted to be like her Signer brother, so she kept training for her entrance into Elemental Academy. Once she got there, she immediately enrolled and was able to get in the same dorm as her brother. She also has her own Duel Board, Flowering Silver Sky. . Relations Like many siblings, Sakura had a pretty good relationship with her brother. She also has a good relationship with her friends in the Academy (mainly from Team Sakura). She doesn't like Giryu or the Shuiren siblings because they are out to prove that her friends don't belong at the top. Deck Sakura plays a "Gusta" themed Deck for Duels. It focuses around summoning her Signer Dragon, Starstrike Gale Dragon in addition to her Accel Synchro. ''List of Sakura's Decks'' Trivia * Sakura's birthday is 11/15/1997, whereas the twins, Rua and Ruka, have theirs on 5/24/1998. Without this distinction, it's easy to think that Sakura is the youngest among Team Sakura * She was the last member of Team Sakura to be introduced, her intro being in Chapter 14. * She's also the only member who doesn't share classes with them. ** Additionally, she's the only one who hasn't met members of the "animal classmates" for same reason. * Sakura was also the last Signer to be revealed in Team Sakura, her mark appearing in Chapter 28. * Sakura and her brother's Season 2 outfits resembling Dawn/Hikari and Ash, respectively, may be a reference to Pearlshipping ** This may be considered as incest since Sakura and Jason are blood-related Etymology * Taking Sakura's last name apart, Kiriyazuki, may be translated as "Misty moon night" (霧夜月) ** Alternatively, it may also translate into one of the following *** "Cut (with a blade) and punch/thrust" (切や殴), = cut, ya = and, zuki = punch *** "The mist and moon" (霧や月); = mist, ya = and, tsuki/zuki = moon). * Sakura means "cherry blossom" in Japanese Lineage [[Category:Signers] Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters Category:Female Characters